It All Started with a Sticker
by Luna del Cielo
Summary: Oz & Xander both don't have much money for Halloween costumes, so they buy a pack of 'Hello, My Name Is' stickers from a new store called 'Ethan's'.


Author Notes:

Title: It All Started with a Sticker  
Author: Luna_del_Cielo  
Fandom/Genre: Supernatural/Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Rating: TSummary: Oz & Xander both don't have much money for Halloween costumes, so they buy a pack of 'Hello, My Name Is' stickers from a new store called 'Ethan's'.  
Pairing(s): None yet  
Spoilers: SPN: S5/ BTVS S2  
Category: Humor, YAHF (Yet Another Halloween Fic)

Distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, FFNet, sn_crossovers,

Words: 756

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS (Joss Whedon does, even though I think I should take it away from him after the mess of Season 8 Comics) or Supernatural (because if I did, I'd have to move the shoots to Nevada, where prostitution is legal *salivates over tasty boys*).

Notes: I am playing with the timeline a little. Let's pretend that Oz and Willow started dating at the beginning of S2, shall we? Mmmkay, good. Also, playing with the SPN timeline as well :)

* * *

Xander groaned out loud as he examined the price of the Star Wars Chewbacca costume. "Sixty-five dollars? Are you serious?" he grimaced as he lovingly fingered the elaborate fur-covered suit.

Buffy eyed the item critically. "Why would you want to spend so much money just to be a giant monkey?"

A horrified gasp echoed through the new Halloween costume shop; several other customers paused in their own activities to glance at the obviously distraught teenage boy.

"Buffy! How could you say such a thing? This is a Chewbacca costume," Xander haughtily informed her.

Glancing at their other shopping companions, Willow and Oz, Buffy's eyebrow rose in confusion before she turned back to Xander. "Wait, why would you want to dress up as chewing tobacco?"

Willow leaned into her boyfriend's shoulder to hide her snicker while Oz just looked amused by Xander's now-gaping mouth.

"CHEWING TOBACCO? Buff! Chewbacca is only one of the greatest sidekicks in the history of the world!" Xander groaned as he clutched the Chewbacca outfit against his chest.

"Yup, right up there with Silent Bob," Oz commented thoughtfully as he absentmindedly toyed with a strand of Willow's hair.

There was a moment of silence, since Buffy and Willow had never watched a Kevin Smith film, before Xander started cracking up laughing. "Oz, why am I not surprised?" he grinned.

Oz just shrugged in response.

"Oooh, pretty!" Buffy exclaimed as her eye caught something in the adjoining aisle. Without another word she grabbed Willow's arm and began pulling the girl in the direction of her latest desire.

"So Oz, what are you going to dress up as?" Xander asked as he began pawing through the rest of the costumes as the boys walked down the aisle.

Looking nonchalant, Oz glanced around the store and shrugged. "Not sure. I'm saving up my money for a new guitar, so I don't have a lot of options."

"Yeah, me too," Xander sighed.

"Guitar?" Oz inquired with a quizzical expression as they rounded to the front of the store.

"Huh? Oh, no. Hard to save money for something when you don't have any to begin with. Plus, my musical experience is limited at banging on pots and pans back at the tender age of three."

Oz grinned.

Xander stopped suddenly, causing Oz to run into him. "Whoa," the mild-mannered musician breathed.

"Sorry Oz," Xander apologized to him; a manic grin on his face.

"No problem…What's up?" Oz asked in confusion.

Xander strolled up to the register area and triumphantly held up a packet of "Hello, My Name Is…" stickers. "Whaddya think?" he asked Oz with a brilliant smile.

Oz looked reflective for a moment and nodded.

"Excellent!" Xander cheered.

* * *

The next night the Scooby Gang met at Buffy's house, fully decked out in their costumes. After much adoration over Buffy's eighteenth century dress and Willow's ghost ("but a cute ghost", according to Oz) outfit, the two girls turned to their male companions with confused looks.

"I don't get it," Buffy finally said as she glanced back and forth at their normal-every-day outfits.

"You're high school students?" Willow supplied helpfully.

Oz pulled back his green bowling shirt to reveal a sticker that said "Hello, My Name Is GOD."

Willow giggled and Buffy smiled. "Nice," she commented.

"My boyfriend is all powerful," Willow giggled in amusement as she held Oz's hand.

"Aha, but I am just as powerful!" Xander declared as he pulled back his plaid t-shirt to reveal a similar sticker that said, "Hello, My Name Is LUCIFER."

"We're mortal enemies," Oz explained.

"And shall do battle! Earth-shattering battle!" Xander added in geeky glee.

The girls just shared a look of amusement and patted each boy fondly.

* * *

Somewhere in Detroit an hour later…

"Guarantee Dean's safety and I'll say yes," Sam Winchester grimly informed Lucifer, fallen angel bent on bringing about the apocalypse.

Lucifer grinned at the realization that in mere moments he would finally have his vessel and, with it, defeat his brother Michael and take over his Father's creation.

"Excelle—" But Lucifer never finished his thought because a sudden tug around his spirit yanked him out of his current vessel and somewhere across the United States…

* * *

A/N:

THE END!

…Or is it?

Just a one-shot idea that I had to get out. Had a pretty bad day at work (funding is getting cut which means my job is probably getting cut) so I had to get out my frustrations somehow!

Please leave a review!


End file.
